<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cast down from the Heavens by Reianly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391507">Cast down from the Heavens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly'>Reianly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiko, a name that could be read as "good girl" in japanese, befitting the pure angel only too well.<br/>The young girl spent her heavenly days in the holy skies of firmament, and spreading the religious word, as one of the servants and messengers of God.<br/>This was her forever everyday, or so she thought, until her gaze came across a certain mortal’s.</p><p>Or, how Yoshiko was cast down from the heavens from falling in love with a mortal, also known as Kunikida Hanamaru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though many mortals could dream of it as a blissful everyday, Yoshiko thought of her life as quite boring, to be honest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure enough, serving her God was her one and only destiny and thus until the very end of time, but she didn’t feel fulfilled by God’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a weird way of thinking, for a creature known for its only purpose that is to be at the mercy of God. Maybe something was wrong with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko wasn’t quite the normal angel to begin with. She was indeed created to be the ideal of God’s perfection, but didn’t look much like her fellow other angels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark, almost coal-like colored hair, and bright magenta eyes, glowing brightly when reflected by the sun beams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it wasn’t for her halo and pure white wings, she could’ve totally been mistaken for a sinful creature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko was assigned to be one God’s messengers, often tasked to be sent on Earth to spread the religious and holy word. It was what made her life. It was what she was meant, and created to do, and she fulfilled her task perfectly. Greeting all kinds of different humans, yet all of them were equal, and could be saved from the curse that Eve brought upon humanity by violating the word of God in Eden’s Garden. Yoshiko’s work was to help humans follow a spiritual and holy path of a life until they would be finally greeted at the gates of Heaven at their very death, she was knocking from door to door, thus, from dawn until the sunrise, and that is why she got herself the nickname "Yohane", meaning "feather of the night", from her fellow cherubs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By now, she had met a lot of different human beings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But none of them was like </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">her</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like any other day for the angel, on her religious duty. Knocking door upon door, taking rejections or kind understandings from whoever she went to spread God’s word to. The roads of the village she crossed everyday now knew her well. Everyone around started to remember the name of Yohane, the young girl in a pure white dress, walking barefoot, no matter which season it was, her dark hair fading into the night sky and horizon. She could almost be taken as a ghost from far apart, if you didn’t happen to know her and her habits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko was about to knock upon countless doors today too, but this time, her routine got disturbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to knock onto another house’s entrance, but before even her knuckle could reach the dark wood door, it swung open, revealing a short girl with golden irises circled by round eyes, and shoulder-length auburn hair framing her adorable face. She looked about the same age as Yoshiko’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During a second, Yoshiko could almost ask herself if she wasn’t the one that just got welcomed by a heavenly creature for the first time on Earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like time froze for a moment. She lost herself into those golden eyes, her hand still lifted as it was ready to knock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You must be Yohane?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even her voice was sweet, like pure honey. It totally fit her appearance, Yoshiko thought, and once again, she wondered which one of the two of them was the angel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the call of her nickname, Yoshiko shook herself back to reality, back to earth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes! I am Yohane."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette’s face glimmered with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was waiting for you! I heard a lot about you around town."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though this was usual around villagers to know who she was, it kind of made Yoshiko’s heart skip a beat, to know that this stranger that she didn’t even know the name of could already acknowledge her, and even was waiting for her, as she said. For the first time ever, she could feel heat in her cheeks. Nervously, she grabbed at the white fabric of her dress ;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am very honored to meet you too, um..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I apologize! I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I am Kunikida Hanamaru, but you can just call me Hanamaru!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hanamaru..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko softly parroted. It was a very charming name, too, she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During a moment of silence, Yoshiko even forgot what she was here for, until Hanamaru spoke again in that sweet voice of hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can enter, I made some tea! Come in, it’s still cold outside."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the girl made space to let the angel step in, Yoshiko was still fidgeting nervously at her dress. It was really weird. She had done this countless times before. How could this be different? How come she never felt that kind of thing before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, she stopped on the spot. What if that Hanamaru was another magical creature as well, and that Yoshiko’s pure aura could sense and be disturbed by? If this was the case, then she shouldn’t let herself be fooled. Determined, she let go of the soft fabric and entered what looked like the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as mysterious as the girl that lived here herself. Everything was covered in books, and some dust was laying here and there. Whenever one of the two girls walked, the old wood planks beneath their feet would let out a creaking sound, witnessing of how old the house must be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walls were covered from floor to ceiling by bibliothecas, filled of books of many shapes and many bound colors, and Yoshiko could faintly tell the titles. Those books were all kinds of different genres. Historical, fairytales, encyclopedias, biographies... there was everything you could ever want and need to know, or read.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please, Yohane, take a seat."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru softly brushed at an old sofa facing a small dark wooden table where steamed a hot teacup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abruptly interrupted in her inspection, Yoshiko’s head perked up at her name, and took place in front of Hanamaru, who already was sitting in a similar chair ; she took the warm teacup in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the silence could take place by itself in between the two girls once again, Yoshiko spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am Yohane, a messenger sent by God Himself to teach you about the bliss and joy that is to believe in His word."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped to inhale again, and looked at Hanamaru ; the girl had sparkling eyes, eager to learn more, drinking each and every of Yoshiko’s words. So, the angel continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you allow me to, I can bring blessings and happiness upon you and your loved ones. Saved and forgiven from sin are those who believe in Him."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru was intensely focusing her golden gaze into Yoshiko’s own eyes, and it startled the angel for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was definitely something wrong. Yoshiko could definitely sense it. But it wasn’t a threatening aura that revolved around the mortal ; if Hanamaru wanted to curse Yoshiko, she wouldn’t be so captivated by the speaking of the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Other than just a startling aura, Yoshiko could sense it from within her very own body ; she could listen to her sped up heartbeat, feel her ears and cheeks heat up, and couldn’t allow herself to look into Hanamaru’s eyes once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is amazing!" Hanamaru exclaimed. "Yohane, you are amazing! How can I deserve such things from only believing?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko looked up. The amazement in the other girl’s eyes was... pure. Yoshiko couldn’t perceive any sinful nature behind her words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you could read the Bible to learn more about Him and—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The Bible!" Hanamaru once again exclaimed, "It is a book written by fellow followers of Him like you, isn’t it? I heard it had been translated in every language you may think of! It truly is amazing, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">zura</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Zura</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko blinked a few times in surprise. This girl surely was something. It was still difficult for her to believe such a young human would be so interesting in her babbling about religion. Usually, the younger people of the town would just reject her visit, slamming the door at the angel’s face, or even not even answer her knocking at their front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The golden eyes of the other girl stopped beaming for a second once Yoshiko repeated her word.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-Ah, it’s nothing. Please don’t pay attention, Yohane. I am all ears!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Furrowing her brows a little, Yoshiko couldn’t help but think that Hanamaru’s evident devotion could be kind of... cute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, she continued, shaking her head a little and clearing her throat before speaking up again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ahem. Hundreds of years ago, your race, the Humanity, was left cursed by bearing sin. But Him being forgiving and loving of all beings, allowed humans to regain their place in heaven, as long as they live a peaceful spiritual life by His side."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru was completely fascinated by the words of the angel. Her innocent face almost made Yoshiko forget what she was talking about already. But she once more spoke up, and did her usual speech as a messenger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was particularly attentive to each and every of Hanamaru’s reactions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a little more than an hour of talking (both of their hot drinks had gone cold by now) with Hanamaru and teaching her about spirituality, Yoshiko had gotten fatigued. Not that she hated doing it or that the other girl was annoying, that was actually pretty much the contrary, she would stand here still registering each and every of the angel’s words, but usually, a discussion during her task as a messenger wouldn’t last so long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though she was tired, Yoshiko had to admit she was happy Hanamaru got to listen to her until the very end, interested by her work, by religion, by God, and even... by her too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That last thought almost made all of her thinking incoherent in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I’ll be going now, Hanamaru. Thank you for your time, may you find the blessed path of God, and walk in His steps." Yoshiko said, about to turn her back to the human.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodbye, Yohane! I hope to see you soon! Please come by anytime!" Hanamaru waved widely at her as she left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel got even more troubled. Never ever had a human ask her to come back once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru Kunikida wasn’t like the others she had met at all, and the troubled feelings that tangled inside of her mind made her almost unable to function properly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because she hit a pole right after leaving Hanamaru’s house, not paying attention to her surroundings in the slightest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very next day, Yoshiko found herself right in front of Hanamaru’s house’s door, her knuckle ready to knock once more not exactly knowing what she came back for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please come by anytime!" Hanamaru had said, and those words resonated within her head since the previous day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she truly started to dysfunction when she hit that pole. Maybe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"What’s wrong, Yoshiko? You seem very pensive since you came back from your duty today." Her fellow messenger, Ruby, a pink-haired twintailed angel had said, laying near a sitting Yoshiko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The girl sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"I met a rather strange human today..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"Oh, a troublesome one? Those can cause quite the ruckus, I understand you..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"Not in that way," Yoshiko almost cut off Ruby. Her eyes were focused on her hands, fiddling with the fabric of her white dress covering her thighs. "That human was very interested in everything I was saying. She even proposed for me to come back..." She added almost in a whisper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ruby sat near her fellow angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"That is pretty rare indeed. Oh, maybe Yoshiko finally is doing a pretty good job at her tasks!" Ruby exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"Mh... Wait. What’s that supposed to mean?! Hey, Ruby!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, Yoshiko decided to follow Ruby’s advice. Hanamaru didn’t seem dangerous in the slightest, and if she wanted to hurt the angel, she had all the occasions possible to do so during the hour they were together the previous day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby suggested that if that mortal was so interested in spirituality, it would only be doing good for the sake of their duty work, and save the humanity from the curse that is sin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko agreed, but kept deep inside the fact that she was also, herself, quite captivated by the human too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a win-win for the both of them. Yes, maybe that was for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a long inhale, the door swung open once more before Yoshiko’s eyes, revealing Hanamaru.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yohane?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an awkward moment of silence in between them, Yoshiko’s hand still standing in the air ready to knock, and Hanamaru blinking several times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The she smiled widely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I didn’t expect you to come back so early, Yohane! Have you got more to teach me about? Oh, I apologize, I haven’t made tea this time—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now isn’t the the time to talk about tea! ... Um Hanamaru. Today I would like to simply... discuss with you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette seemed quite shocked at that reaction first, then smiled again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course! Please, come in and take a seat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so Yoshiko did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The living room seemed even more messy than the last time she visited. It seemed that more books had been opened, and were spread across the room. There was that smell of old paper that Yoshiko could identify, also. Her gaze didn’t really know where to rest, since there was so much to look at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The old wooden planks still creaking beneath her bare feet, Yoshiko advanced where she had sat the day before, but a book stood on the top of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not any kind of book, actually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the Bible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aah I’m so sorry for the mess here, Yohane! I really didn’t expect to see you so soon—" Hanamaru gestured as she tried to pick up books of different sizes and shapes from the floor and chairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You own a Bible, Hanamaru?" Yoshiko didn’t pay attention to what the other had just said, her eyes not leaving the holy scriptures.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other girl processed the words of the angel, before coming at the said chair to pick the large book up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I bought it yesterday," she said, placing the Bible against her chest, almost looking down at it lovingly, "it was right after you left."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Hanamaru was indeed interested in what kind of spiritual and religious speeches Yoshiko had told her about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The way you told me Humanity was cursed with sin, I read it. The creation of this world by God... Adam and Eve... And... The forbidden Garden, the evil snake who mischievously tricked Eve into sinning... I read it." Hanamaru looked up at Yoshiko, pressing the large book tighter against herself. "I almost feel bad now."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Feel bad?" the angel furrowed her brows, "what for?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look at all the time you spend spreading the good word of God, no matter the season, the weather, or time of day... you work harder than any human would, Yohane. Just for our sake."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko’s teeth clenched. Hanamaru was giving her way too much credit. Yoshiko was simply doing was she was created for. And there Yoshiko thought her tasks as a messenger were boring, and that her life would never be more than just repeating the same things over and over again to different humans, for decades, even centuries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru felt bad for her. That was the first time someone actually expressed empathy and compassion towards her. Where she thought the "heart" was, she felt like a pinch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My existence is not equal as yours, Hanamaru. I am a mere creature of God solely made to bring you all what He wants you all humans to hear, for you to be saved."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her magenta gaze was almost sad, yet, sure of what she was saying. Clenching her fists. She knew she’d never have the same value as Hanamaru Kunikida, a human.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other girl abruptly let go of the holy Bible to grab at Yoshiko’s wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There, Yoshiko felt warmth. The warmth of a living being, of a human, who was feeling empathy. She felt it. And it was troubling, oh so troubling. Hanamaru was troubling to the angel. She couldn’t comprehend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yohane, please don’t say that! You taught me so much! You are full of knowledge, you are valuable! I may be live a very humble life, but... I know for sure—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am not!! Hanamaru." Yoshiko cut her once more. Her gaze appeased itself as it met the worried golden irises that were facing it. The warmth that she still felt throught Hanamaru’s hands on her wrists was rushing through her whole body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"God loves you. God created you all humans to His image. His very vision of perfection. I am but just a vessel for Him to use. There’s no way I am of the same value as you are."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of silence in between the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"... way..." The human spoke so softly it almost couldn’t be heard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh? Hanamaru?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There’s no way!!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She seemed almost angry at Yoshiko’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you know how low some humans can get? Just because of sins and morals? Yet... yet you will spend your very immortality to teach them they have value, and even more value than you? That’s impossible, there’s no way you are inferior to me, Yohane...!!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice was cracking. There was sobbing in last words. And not only her words, her oh so pretty golden eyes were tearing up. It was almost like something ripped inside of Yoshiko’s chest just by looking at her saddened face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I admire you a lot, Yohane... You taught me so much, yet, is it my turn to teach you how much you deserve as well?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoshiko fell silent. She once more asked herself who truly was the holy being between the both them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaru intertwined their fingers together, palms joining, warmth shared. Their eyes were still deeply looking into each other’s, Yoshiko perceiving the pure soul of Hanamaru, and Hanamaru, perceiving the birth of Yoshiko’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time had stopped. It was only them, the angel and the human. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You angels are so admired by many of us... those didn’t include me before I met you, Yohane. You know? There’s a human saying, you receive as much as you get. That’s why—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But I’m not human, so—"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once, it was Hanamaru who cut Yoshiko. By pressing her tender lips onto Yoshiko’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The angel felt like she was going weak. It was so wrong, that it felt right. Nothing could stop them in this instant. Yet...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yohane..." Hanamaru broke the kiss. Their faces still so close to each other, and their knees still weak, time had resumed. "I want to give you as much love as you give me."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice to meet you, I am Reian.<br/>Back again with the YoshiMaru.<br/>This work has been in my folders for over a year, and I still liked the concept, so I decided to work on finishing it.<br/>It will be my first multi-chapter work!</p><p>English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes and such.<br/>On this, I hope you enjoyed and look forward future chapters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>